Truth Too Early
by Candie K
Summary: What if Leia and Luke found out that they were twins earlier.
1. Truth Too Early

Title: Truth Too Early

Author: Candie K.

Author Note: Thanks to everyone who got me into this 'what if' mood.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. 

~Two years after the Battle of Yavin (ANH)~

"Come on you two," said Han Solo as he blasted a stormtrooper. He was calling out to Leia Oranga and Luke Skywalker who were running behind. It was suppose to be a simple trip to Nar Hutta to get some supplies for the Rebellion Alliance. However, nothing was simple when he was with the kid and the princess. Trouble always seems to find those two or they were just looking for it. 

"Were coming Han," yelled Luke through the blaster fire. He was not looking or feeling the best today. He and Leia had gotten plenty of bruise and cuts. None of them had found out how the Imperials had known they were here, but they had found out. Now they were blasting at them as they ran to the Millennium Falcon. At least they had gotten the supplies that were in Han's ship. 

The three were close to the docking bay, which the Falcon with Chewie and the droids were. Han opened the door of the docking bay 49 quickly. They all ran inside the Falcon and then to the cockpit. 

"Chewie let's get out of here" Han said once he saw his copilot. The Falcon was in the air very soon. Then he pressed the lightspeed button, and they were in peaceful hyperspace on their way to the Rebel Base. 

************

"You two got pretty beat up on Nar Hutta," said the doctor to Leia and Luke. Chewbacca had made them go to the Med-Center. 

"You don't have to tell us." Luke said. They all had gotten back to the base in one piece. Still they were some injuries that would not heal by themselves. The Falcon First Aid kit helped a little. Luke watched as the doctor took some blood from both Leia and him. 

Before either of them could ask, the doctor explained. "I am just checking your blood for infections." She put both blood samples in separate test dishes. "You may go, and if there is anything wrong I will call for you", the doctor said. They did as they were told and left the Med-Bay. 

************

Doctor Livia Maga took the blood samples to the computer to test them. Her gray inhuman eyes looked at the screen, as if she did not want to miss anything. Something told her that something big was going to happen. She first checked for infections. Nothing, on both Leia Oranga and Luke Skywalker. Then she decided to check anything and everything else to find out what was so big. Then she went to the DNA chart ~I am not sure if the Star Wars galaxy has this but of well, it is my story~ it was the same… 

~ Hated it? Loved it? Got ideas? Please give them to me. It would mean a lot! ~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Truth Too Early 2

By: Candie K.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Only what I came up with (Livia). 

Author Note: I would like to thank Pseudo Psyche, Katie the Lunatic, Cindy Wells, Thunderfoot, me, Mike, Kittenmommy, Theed, LP, Liz Skywalker, May Solo, Amy-Wan Kenobi (and yes no making out for those two), Alexis Lane, Renee that read and reviewed my story, 

Doctor Livia Maga paced all around the small room, which was her office at the Rebel Base. She couldn't believe what she had found out. She had looked at both the personal files of Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa. They both were adopted and in the same week. And her droid Rev was trying to break the code to fine their mother. The reason she was trying so had to find all this information was that she wanted to be sure that she was right. And not tell them something false. 

There was something that was majority bothering her. How to tell them. What was she suppose to say 'Hey you two are twins'. When she volunteer to be a doctor for the Alliance she never thought she was having to tell people that they were lost long siblings. That was not in the job description. But so wasn't blasting stormtroopers, however she once had to do that. 

"Rev stop now and go find Skywalker and Organa, tell them I need to talk to them," she told her droid. 

"Yes Dr. Maga," the droid said as it pulled it self away from the computer it was working. 

~~~~~~############~~~~~~

"Are you sure you two are okay?" Han Solo asked Leia and Luke for the third time that day in the north hanger. He was feeling guilty for taking them to that awful place. And not getting as hurt as they did.

"Yes," Luke and Leia said in unison. 

"Don't worry," Luke told him "we are fine, the doctor told us that." 

"You can hardly see the scathes and bruises anymore. But you can't say that about your ship," Leia teased Han. 

"Watch it your worship. Do you know how many times this ship has gotten you of trouble?" Han said.

Before Leia could say anything else, they were interrupted by a small droid. "Excuse me. I am the personal droid of Dr. Livia Maga. Princess Leia and Luke Skywalker, Dr. Maga wants to speck with you two."

The two gave each other a worried look. They both thought something was wrong or terrible had happen to them.

"Alright" Leia said. And they walked to the Doctor's office.

~~~~~~############~~~~~~

What could it be? Thought Leia. She couldn't be sick, she had to give all her energy to the Alliance. She knew it couldn't be something good since the doctor would have just told them, not having to be in person. 

"Hello your highness, Major Skywalker." Doctor Maga said in her most cheerfulness voice. 

"Doctor, we can handle what you have to say," Leia told her, she just wanted to know what was wrong with her and how she could fix. "So what's wrong?"

"Nothing really wrong. It's just your point of view of things. Please sit down" she said. 

"I don't need to" Luke told her.

"After what I tell you, you will. I was looking over your blood samples and your personal files. And I have come to the conclusion that you two are twin siblings." 

Leia and Luke, brother and sister didn't say a word. 


	3. Chapter 3

Truth Too Early 3

Author: Candie K.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

Author Note: I am no doctor so I am not sure of some things. But it it's my story. 

Luke and Leia gave in each frighten and confused looks. 

"I better leave you two alone," Dr. Maga said. 

"No, I have a questions." Leia told her.

"I don't know much," the doctor said truthfully.

"I know, it's just how do you know this, if it's true?" Leia asked.

"Well first, your blood test was positive. Then you both were adopted in the same week," she said praying that she answered her question.

There was a beep. It was Leia's comn link.

"Organa here" she answered.

"Your highness you needed in the west hanger," Threepio's voice said. 

"I'll be there," she said before she turned off her comn link. "I have to go." She was almost thankful to leave the awkward situation. She would have to talk to Luke later, if he wanted to.

Luke just sat there not saying a word. He was pale shock. "I should go too," he said after a few minutes. "Doctor," he said before he left.

~~~~~**********~~~~~

Luke Skywalker lay in his bunk trying to go to sleep. What a day of surprises. He had a sister. He had always wanted a sibling. Luke when he was younger had once asked for a little brother or cousin on Boonta Eve. But no such luck. Know he had one. He just couldn't believe that Ben didn't tell him. He life was turning into one of those Soap Holos that his Aunt Beru uses to watch. But this might be. 

He would be able to find out about his mother. He never really wondered about her. Just about his father. He never knew why. He had once asked Beru and Owen about her and Owen just pretended that he didn't hear the child. But later that day. Beru had secretly told him a little bit about her. She had said that she was one of the most kindness and beautiful woman that she had ever met. That was all that she had told him. Maybe Leia knew more. 


	4. Chapter 4

Truth Too Early 4

Candie K.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

Author Note: Thanks people. It's great to know that people like my writing!

"This wasn't suppose to happen," Obi-Wan said.

"What do you mean 'this wasn't supposed to happen'? They were not allowed to find out? They have ever right to know who is there siblings and family," the ghostly figure of Amidala said to the jedi master.

"Ami, I didn't mean it that way. They were suppose to find out, but not this soon." Obi-Wan told her.

"Well it's your precious force that willed them to find out. And it might be better that way," she said angrily. She wanted her children to find each other, which they have already done. She was glad that they knew at least some of the truth. "Maybe they can help Anakin turn to the light side again." Then Ani will be back to the way he was. 

"They have no training," he told her. 

"Then train them," she said losing her patience's. 

"If you have not notice, I am dead." Obi-Wan said with a smile. 

"Yoda," she said with happiness. "He is still alive. Go tell Luke to go with Leia to him." 

"I'll try," he told her.

"Do or do not. There is no try. At least that what you always told me," she said as he vanished into the darkness. 

**********

"Luke, Luke," Obi-Wan called to Luke in his dream.

"Ben?" he answered. 

"Listen to me," Obi-Wan said.

"Why didn't you tell me? You lied." Luke said angrily. 

"That from your point of view. You never asked, so I never had a chance to lie." Ben said. "The truth is suppose to come at a certain time. But this just seems to early."

"Too early for me to know the truth? What use is there? What have you not told me?" Luke asked.

"All of the truth will come at a certain, like I said before. And right now is not the time." Ben said. Luke gave him a look. Not sure if he could trust his old teacher any more. Not after all this. He was angry, which wasn't good, that was the path of the darkside. 

"What is it?" Luke asked, just wanted to get to the point of this visit. 

"Go to the planet Dagobah with your sister, there you will find the Jedi Master Yoda. Who taught me," Ben told him and then was gone. 


	5. Chapter 5

Truth Too Early 5

Candie K.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

Author Note: Uh, I hope you enjoy!

Leia Organa, Princess of Alderaan, was confused. She knew that she had not been an Organa. But still she wasn't prepared. I wonder if Bail knew. She thought. If Luke was her brother that meant that she was a Skywalker. She was Leia Skywalker. That sounded too weird to her. But that was her true self. Luke had told her that his father, no he was their father was a jedi. Her father was a jedi, not a prince. 

There was a knock at the door. Who would be up this late, she thought. She opened her door. It was Luke. He had circles under his eyes, and his hair was messed up. What do I say to him?, she thought. They stared at each other for a few minutes, till Luke broke the silence. 

"How are you?" he asked in a tired voice. He sounded concerned, like a brother should be. 

"I am fine," she looked at his eyes, they were bright blue. Maybe that was the color of her father's. 

"I need to talk to you," he said.

"And I you," she said.

"Can I come in?" he asked, still standing outside the door. 

"Of course," she answered. She was nervous. She shouldn't be nervous around her brother, her own flesh and blood.

"First, I want to talked about, our mother. Do you have any memories of her? I don't." he said.

"She was very kind. She had brown eyes and brown hair like mine. She was beautiful. But sad," she said with a frown. 

"How did she die?" he asked.

"I don't remember, I was very young," she said through tears. 

"I am sorry, I shouldn't asked," he said as he put his arms around her to comfort her. 

"No, you have a right to know. Do you know anything about our father?" 

"All I know is what Ben told me. He said that he was a jedi knight and a great pilot." Luke told his sister.

"How did he die?"

"Vader, betrayed him like the rest of the jedi. " he answered. Now Leia had another reason to hate the Lord of the Sith. 

"There is something else on your mind." She said as she looked up at Luke. 

"Ben spoke to me. He told me to go to Dagobah with you."

"Why? I have never heard of Dagobah," 

"There is a Jedi Master named Yoda, that will teach us the ways of the force."

"No Luke. We have work here. The Rebellion needs us. We just can't leave."

"Leia, if we are trained we can help the Alliance even more."

"I don't know Luke," she said through a yawn. 

"You're tired go to sleep. We will talk later, when you can keep your eyes open." 

"Alright. Good night Luke." She said and hugged him. 

"Good night dear sister, lost now found," he whispered as Leia fell into a deep sleep in her brother's arms. 


	6. Chapter 6

Truth Too Early 6

Candie K.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

Author Note: If you have any ideas please share them. I am getting into another writer's block in this story. 

Leia walked to the hanger where she was supposes to meet Han and Luke. They were off again, but this time to get some fake passwords for breaking some codes in an Imperial computer they had found. She walked trying to get mind off of all that had happen. 

"Hey twins," Han called out. Oh no he knew. 

"What? Who told you?" she said quickly. Luke walked up to Leia and he pointed at their clothes. They were both wearing a brown jump suit.

"What are you talking about Princess? It is just a joke. I swear both of you need a sense of humor" Solo said.

"She just kinda jumpy. That's all," Luke said in response for his sister. 

"All right, what ever you say kid," Han said as giving Leia a funny look. She just gave one back. "So you two ready to go?" 

"I think so. But before we go I need to ask you something." Luke said.

"What?"

"Have you ever heard of a planet called Dagobah?" Luke asked. Leia gave Luke a look.

"No, but we can look it up," Han said.

**********

"Here it is," Han said. "It's not too far from where we are going." 

"Can we stop by there?" Luke asked.

"Sure, but I am not sure why you want to go. There aren't that many life forms there." 

"I just want to check it out." 

"Alright we will stop there after we go to Astera."

**********

"We are going to Dagobah," Luke told his sister, in the holding area of the Falcon. Han and Chewie were in the cockpit. 

"I don't know why. How do you know that Obi-Wan isn't lying about this too?" Leia asked.

Luke was still not sure of his teacher but still. "Leia, why would he lie about that?" 

"I don't know. But why did he lie about us being twins."

"I am not sure." There was silence for a little while then Luke again broke it. "Should we tell them?" Luke asked in concerned about Han and Chewie. 

"How could we tell them. I know we should, but how?" 

"Yeah your right. I could just image Han reaction," Luke said with a smile.

"My reaction to what?" Han asked from behind Luke and Leia. 


	7. Chapter 7

Truth Too Early 7

Candie K. ([2cute4u@witty.com][1]) Please email me, if you have comment and/or idea.

Author Note: Thanks for at least coming this far, it means a lot!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

Han stared at the two. What had they been talking about. My reaction to what? Then he finally got it.

"I know," he said. 

"You do?" Leia questioned with a puzzled look.

"Yes. And if you want to keep it secret it's okay. Some people don't like to put their romantic relationships in the public. And it's about time." Han told them as he sat down, and gave Luke a wink. 

Luke and Leia looked at one another strangely. "That's not it," Luke said. 

"Kid, it's alright I won't tell anyone." He said.

"No, that's not it," Luke said slowly for him to get the idea. 

"Then what is it?" Han asked. The twins didn't know how to tell him. They knew at one time they were going to have to tell. Han might be the best person to tell first. 

"Alright. We're twins," once Luke said that Leia closed her eyes, not wanting to see Han reaction. 

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Han asked. Luke and Leia weren't know to have a sense of humor, but maybe they had gotten one. 

Leia and Luke said "No" Then they explain everything that happen. Throughout the whole time that Luke and Leia were talking Han had a strange look on his face. He wasn't sure what to say, to all that information. It was a little too much.

"Okay let me get this straight, you two are twins. You were raised on Tatooine as a farmer," He looked at Luke then at Leia "And you were raised on Alderaan as a Princess. Your father is Anakin Skywalker, and you guys have no idea who your mother," Han said. Usually people didn't know who their father was not their mother. 

Luke and Leia nodded.

   [1]: 2cute4u@witty.com



	8. Chapter 8

Truth too Early 8

Candie K.

Author Note: Uh, I am kinds in a freakout point right now, because I have tryout for a play really soon and I might have some errors. 

Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars, (doesn't it get old?) 

Dedication: To my sister and father who always let push rewind after Yoda's first scene in TESB. (Which helped out a lot in this story) 

"Now that wasn't as bad as the last trip" Han said to Luke and Leia as they go into hyperspace. "Now it is time to go this Dagobah that you been talking about kid."

"Thanks Han, I just want to check it out," Luke told him. But really it was a lie. If he did find this Yoda, he would train with him, and he wouldn't come back till he was a Jedi Knight. Hopefully Leia had the same plan. However he had feeling that his sister didn't.

*******

"Well there it is," Han told Luke in the cockpit as the Falcon comes closer to the planet. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I am not going to change my mind." Luke said.

"I'm not picking up any cities or technology. Massive life form readings though. There's something alive down there." 

Artoo beeps something. Threepio translates "Master Luke, Artoo would like to know if this planet is safe for droids,"

"Yes, it probably safe for droids," Luke told Artoo.

"We are entering the planets' atmosphere," Han said. Clouds completely obscured. "All the scopes are dead! I can't see a thing. Hang on, I'm going to start the landing cycle. Let's just hope there's something underneath us."

"That is comforting," Threepio said.

As the ship was going down, there is a cracking sound as if limbs were being broken off trees and then a tremendous splashing jolt as the Falcon hits the surface. 

"I have a bad feeling about this," Han said. 

**********

Leia woke up to jolt. Were they crashing she thought. She started walking to the cockpit where Luke and Han were. 

"Are we on Dagobah?" Leia asked them.

"I think," Luke told her.

"Oh great Luke. You think. What if no ones here. And who would want to?"

"We have to take chances Leia" 

Before Leia could say anything, Han interrupted. "You two are sure brother and sister, if you fight that much. Now lets see what is out there." 

"You two can go," Leia said.

"This ship might be sinking and if you are in it when and if it goes down. You will be going down with it." Han told her.

Leia finally seeing the sense in going, said "Alright."

They couldn't go down the ramp so they went up by the top. And they bought supplies. The group finally decided a place to set up camp.

"So kid what or who are you trying to find?" Han asked.

"A jedi master." Luke answered.

"So all we have to do is find this Yoda if he even exists." Leia said as she rolled her brown eyes.

Chewie barked something. Threepio translated "Chewbacca says that this place quote is creepy unquote."

"It is creepy, but there is something familiar about this place," Luke said. Even Leia nodded. "I feel like…."

"You feel like what?" a voice behind the group said.

Leia, Luke and Han draw there blasters, and Chewie his bowcaster. 

"I like we are being watched," Luke said to a little green creature.

"Away with your weapons. I mean you no harm," the creature said as he put his arms over his face. "I wondered why are you here?" Han looked at the creature strangely, so did Leia.

"We're looking for someone." Luke told him. 

"Looking? Looking? You've found someone I'd say. Heh? Yes!" the creature told them. Han and Leia still had looks on there face.

"Yeah" Luke was trying not to smile. Han had decided to let Luke do most of the talking.

"Help you I can... yes... yes," the creature spoke again.

"We're looking for a great warrior." Leia said.

"A great warrior?" the creature asked, and shakes his head. "Not many on those. Wars don't make one great." Then he jumped and landed on one of the cases of supplies. He begins to rummage around.

"Get away from there." Leia said angrily. He was getting on her nervous. The creature was carelessly tossing supplies out. Han and Chewie covered their mouth from laughing. Then the creature went over to Leia's dinner a took a bite. Then spits it out. 

"That's my dinner," Leia told him.

"Peewh! Awful, awful. Thank you, no. How get you so big eating food of this kind?" the creature asked her. Then he flipped over the food. Next he went to one of the supplies boxes. And started throwing things again. 

"Listen Greenie we didn't mean to land here, and if we could get the ship out of this puddle I would, but we can't. So…"

"Oh can't get your ship out? Have you tried? Have you tried?"

The creature found something that is interesting in one of the case. Leia finally loses her patience and grabs the case away. The creature still has what he found. A tiny power lamp. He looks at like a child after getting Boonta Eve presents. 

"Give me that!" Leia said.

"Mine! Mine! Or I'll help you not." 

"We don't need you're help. I want that lamp back. We'll need it in this slimy mud hole." 

"Leia," Luke said as he put a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Stubborn you are, like your father," the creature tells Leia. 

"Father?" Leia and Luke asked. 


	9. Chapter 9

Truth Too Early Ch. 9

Author: Candie K.

Author Note: I know it has been a long time. However I just looked at this story and I knew I had to finish it. Something just said end. So I will. And I know the beginning sucks. (The whole thing does probably) I read and couldn't believe how bad I wrote. 

It's a been months since our encounter with Yoda. So much has happened. After talking for awhile with Yoda about the Jedi Knights, Luke decided to stay. To leave the Rebellion and to learn the 'ways of the force'. I told him he was crazy to leave the Alliance, I told him he was even crazier when he said I should stay too. We had a long talk, well not talk it was more of a fight. And in the end I left my twin on Dagobah. 

So I went back to the Alliance and keep doing what I had been doing. Then something terrible happened. Han, Chewie, and I went on a routine mission to pick of some supplies, much like our trip to Nar Hutta. However Vader somehow knew we were going to be there. I believe there was a traitor in the Alliance who told. Even though my theory doesn't work in other ways. He captured us, and of course I thought he was going to kill us. However he just tortured us. At first I didn't get why he was doing this. He wanted Luke to feel our pain through the force and come to rescue us. 

And Luke being the hero he was, ran to come to our aid. Instead of freeing us, he had an encounter with Vader... And we lost Luke. I couldn't believe it. My brother, my only family gone. Some reason after Luke died, Vader now has an interest with me. I think he knows that I am Luke's sister and I also have the force. However I will never go to the darkside, I will die before that, just like Luke. 

Now I am back at Dagobah. Going through Jedi training I will be a Jedi Knight. And revenge all who have died from the Emperor. 

Author Note 2: I know it's short, but still alot happened, and it was too much like the movie to write it all out. Please read and review. 


End file.
